


A Garden Full of Roses

by Prince_Kaneki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Fluff, Illness, Sad Fluff, Sadstuck, Sickness, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaneki/pseuds/Prince_Kaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I did awhile ago<3 Personally I really like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Garden Full of Roses

It was a lazy evening, the sun sinking down into it's bed slowly while  
the moon greeted the world with a pale white light. You watched, your eyes drooping  
as the sun went, and you waved goodbye. Bidding it farewell till tomorrow.   
Sighing heavily, you wrapped the blanket drapped on your shoulders around you tighter,  
locking in the warmth. It wasn't exactly warm in New York, but you enjoyed it none the less.  
It was even better you had gotten to seen the sun rays, even if she insisted you to not go out.  
Sure, you missed the rays of the green sun. But these were comforting as well. 

 

Slowly, you drift off. Your head bobbing up and down before your eyes flutter and you lean back against the chair your in. The blanket being  
your only sole provider of warmth on this particularly chilly night. You dream, you dream about Alternia. About the corrupted lands, the drones, the suns rays, Your lusus,  
most of all...You dream of your friends. A lot of them had died, and it tore you apart. But she helped you, picked up all the little peices and fit them together in her   
puzzle. You are thankful for her, and you love her. You know she loves you too. You remember the clouds you used to see, the messages they would tell you. You remember prospit.  
And you remember gazing over the city from your tower. You remember visting Karkat, and Vriska. You remember how happy they were.

"Kanaya" A voice reaches your dreams, shaking you from your slumber. Her voice always awoke you, even if it was spoken in a soft hushed manner. Flicking your eyes open,  
your own jade orbs are met with soft pink ones. They crinkle at the edges, indicating that she's smiling softly. You always admired that, even when you can tell she was   
dissapointed with you, she would smile. Much like this time. You raise your head and give her a smile back, letting your fangs peek out over your black colored lips.  
She places a hand on your shoulder and gives it a small grip, pulling you upwards slowly. "Rose" You mutter, finally on your feet and falling into her. 

She holds you, her arms wrapping around your waist. You can feel her breath on your neck and you love that. It's comforting in everyway possible. And yet you don't know  
how. "How long have you been out here?" She asks, breaking the peaceful silence and you sigh quietly. Afraid to tell her, because you already knew she would scold you.  
"Two hours, my love. I just cannot help it, The suns rays are magnificant, they remind me of The green Sun." You hear her click her tongue but she squeezes you tighter.  
You hold her back, as much as you can. These days, you weren't as strong as you used to be. You can lift your lipstick, but not longer weild your chainsaw. It was quite sad.  
Rose was always there to help though, to guide you through the pain. To hold you when you needed it, to kiss away the bad memories. To give you hope. She was your light, as were  
you hers.

"Lets get you inside, shall we?" She speaks again, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you towards the sliding door that opens up to the house. You chuckle weakly  
and follow, gripping onto her to hold your balance. You had already taken a few steps and your lungs felt heavy, and once again you were struggling to catch your breath.  
She notices this, and stops, allowing you to lean on her. Even though it was just under ten minutes to catch your breath, it felt like a lifetime. And you weren't even sure you wanted  
to continue the small trek to the couch inside. She huffs and opens the door, tugging you inside and moving you to the couch in one swift movement.

By the time she turns to remove her coat and shoes, your already laying down and turning over to sleep. Knowing that nightmares would come, Rose slips in behind you and nuzzles  
behind your ear. You mumble random things and turn. Burrying your head in the crook of her neck and nipping at it with your fangs. She gasps lightly and pushes your head away   
softly. "Kanaya, I thought we said no feasting on me while you are like this." You whine and try again, only to be pushed back lightly. "Rose...I am....You know, tonight. Please."  
You watch as she purses her similarly colored black lips together, you knew she was thinking. And you cursed yourself silently for knowing your comment hurt her. 

Finally she gives up and nods, tilting her neck to allow you to have some room. You flash her a smile and place your head back in its spot, letting your lips roam over her skin  
before finding a good spot and nipping at it before sinking your fangs into her skin slowly. She had gotten used to it, and you were glad. You recall her complaining  
that the first few times it hurt, you didn't doubt that. Drawing blood from her, the familiar iron taste hits your mouth and you sigh. Sucking quietly while Rose just lays there,  
chest heaving while she waits for you to stop. Pulling back after a few seconds you lean up and steal a kiss before she can pull away, and she grimaces at the taste of her own blood.  
You pull back and laugh, wiping at your lips before she pulls you in for another. 

You kiss her back whole heartidly and with all the strength you can muster, before your head falls against her shoulder and you're breathing heavily again. There's a warm hand  
on your back, rubbing small circles into it. And theres a pair of lips on your forehead, leaving a gentle faded black mark there. "Kanaya..." She whispers, knowing you have less  
than 3 minutes. You sigh shakily and reply, your voice weak. "Yes, my dear Rose?" "I love you, and before you go. Promise me you won't forget, don't forget me alright?"  
She utters out completley calm, despite her tone you know there must be tears in her eyes. Your eyes close slowly and you scoot closer to her. Wanting more of her heat,  
to warm you and enlighten your dying soul. "I love you too Rose. I wont, I promise." She chuckles and finally her voice cracks as she places a soft gentle kiss on your lips once more.  
And finally, the pain is gone. You can feel yourself slipping away, falling through darkness. 

It was over. You had passed peacefully, in the arms of your fiancee. You were happy, you were free.  
It was magnificant. And you couldn't of asked for a better Rose garden to love and look after.


End file.
